The Blood Research Institute (BRI) of The Blood Center of Southeastern Wisconsin has an established, long-term commitment to blood-related research. More than 15 Principle Investigators lead research programs in the fields of cardiovascular biology, immunology, immunohematology, immunoregulation, control of bleeding and thrombosis and transfusion medicine. Six Core Laboratories (Molecular Biology, Protein Chemistry, Hybridoma, Flow Cytometry, Biophysics, and Histology) provide research services for the laboratories at the BRI. Experienced technologists are responsible for the day-to-day operation of the Core Labs and provide the services requested by investigators. Each Core Lab has a Scientific Advisor who is a BRI Investigator with experience in the technology and services provided. The Manager of Core Labs oversees the operation of these support labs. DNA Sequencing is a service provided by the Molecular Biology Core Lab. To meet the needs of BRI researchers we are requesting funds to purchase an ABI Prism 3100 Genetic Analyzer. Projects initiated by nine NIH-funded investigators and those initiated by three new investigators require this facility to accomplish their research goals. These project titles are: Identification of Rare Platelet-Specific AIIoantigens that Trigger Neonatal AIIoimmune Thrombocytopenia; Characterization of Recombinant Fab Fragments that Mimic the Behavior of Drug-Dependent Antibodies; Molecular Basis of A and B Blood Group Antigen Expression of Platelets; Structure and Function of vWAgll; Molecular and Cellular Consequences of vWf Alteration; Role of GPIb in Thrombotic Mechanisms; Integrative Approach to Coronary Thrombosis; Protein Sorting to Endothelial Cells Secretory Granules; Analysis of T cell Responses to Platelet AIIoantigens; Function of HLA-DR Polymorphisms Studied by Mutagenesis; Modulating GVH/GVL Post BMT Using TK Expressing T Cells; Characterization of the Molecular Requirements for Regulation of Cellular Adhesion by PECAM-1 ; Establishment of Mouse Models to Study the In Vivo Consequences of Constitutive Integrin Activation and Functions of the PECAM-1 ITIM; Thrombomodulin Function in Cellular Physiology; Mouse Model of Juvenile Onset Thrombosis; Use of Genomic Technologies to Facilitate the Identification of the Lymphopenia/IDDM Gene Physiological Role of Fibrin Anti-Thrombin I Activities; Mechanisms of Vase-Occlusion in Sickle Cell Disease; Identification and Characterization of Human Homologs of Murine Histocompatibility Antigens, H60, H4, and H71; New Function of KU70 in Apoptosis Regulation; Role of PLCy1 in B Cell Development and Function. The acquisition of a capillary DNA sequencer will not only support the research projects described above but will also broaden the capabilities of younger investigators, post-doctoral fellows supported by our NIH Training Grant and graduate students who train at the BRI. [unreadable] [unreadable]